


For Eternity

by counterclaw



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, set shortly after conqueror of the eternals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26094568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/counterclaw/pseuds/counterclaw
Summary: In which Gran learns there's more to the Eternals than just a cool outfit.
Relationships: Gran/Six | Seox (Granblue Fantasy)
Kudos: 23





	For Eternity

Gran pulls the cloak around his shoulders with a little too much flair, leaving the white cloth to balloon theatrically around him as though he’s walking through a violent wind. Though he’s unable to turn completely to see it without breaking the effect, there’s something oddly satisfying about just hearing the cape flap behind him. Maybe it’s simply the fact he’s never really had a cape before. 

A huge grin on his face, he turns to Six, arms outstretched. 

“So, how do I look?”

“You’re really...one of us, now.” Six muses aloud, contemplating the captain standing before him, fully dressed in the customary garb of the Eternals. As Gran excitedly turns around, raising the cape to check how the light padded armor is fitting his body, it strikes Six that he doesn’t look out of place at all. 

Gran flips the hood of his white mantle up, practicing intimidating faces from underneath it in the nearby mirror as Six watches in amusement. Oddly, it’s the only time Six has ever seen an Eternal besides himself wear the hood. The other Eternals simply don’t feel as much of a need to conceal themselves as he does. 

Six is used to Gran’s standard blue hooded jacket that he wears nearly everywhere - so much so that he almost catches himself longing for it for a moment. He does have to concede the white hood does fit Gran rather well. That and...the rest of the armor, somehow. The light, leathery chestplate emphasizes Gran’s physique noticeably more than his usual metal armor. 

Six has never particularly liked the way the Eternals uniform looks on himself, but he feels none of this repulsion when he sees Gran wearing it. Perhaps things really have changed, he wonders quietly to himself. 

“I’m glad to see you’re enjoying it,” Six says. 

“Didn’t you?” Gran sheds the hood, his half-smile slowly disappearing as he realizes what he’s said. 

“You...know the answer to that. I didn’t join the Eternals under quite as enjoyable circumstances.” Six makes his way over to the bed and sits down, the mattress giving slightly under his body. 

For once, unprompted, Six continues speaking. “I nearly killed Siete when he came looking for me. To this day...I’m not sure how he convinced me to let him loose.” Six pauses, a look of pain inching across his face. “I could’ve put an end to the Eternals before the group was even formed.” 

“Hey, hey.” Gran settles himself down next to Six, wrapping an arm around his shoulders to pull him in closer. “You couldn’t have known that. Don’t be so hard on yourself.”

Six turns to Gran, not looking placated in the slightest. “It’s...not that I worry for how the skies would be now had we not assembled. You’re the first person I’ve met who was actually excited to join the Eternals. I would never be able to forgive myself if I denied you of...such an honor.” 

Caught off guard, Gran sits wordlessly for a few moments before the thought occurs to him to gently run his hand up and down Six’s back, hoping it will make up for the words that won’t come as easily as he wants them to. 

After a long silence, he speaks up. 

“But you didn’t. Eternal or not, there’s no greater honor to me than being at your side, Six.” 

Six allows his head to rest against Gran’s shoulder, where it stays for several quiet moments. 

“We do have somewhere to be, don’t we?” The thought strikes Six and he wastes no time putting it to use as an out from this unfamiliar discussion of emotions and what-if’s. 

“Hm, yeah. Everyone else is probably waiting for us.” 

Six straightens up and stands, extending a hand to help Gran to his feet. The captain wordlessly takes it, though once he’s standing he doesn’t release Six’s hand immediately like Six had originally envisioned. 

Six doesn’t mind. He’s tired of walking alone, anyway.


End file.
